The present invention is directed to a control method for a testing system in a processor-controlled telecommunications system.
A functionally reliable telecommunications port is an important requisite for a telecommunications subscriber to reliably use the services and performance features of a telecommunications network or telecommunications system. The hardware and software components necessary for a testing of a telecommunications port are integrated in an electronic dial system. In detail, process-controlled tests such as, for example, error recognition, error diagnosis or error localizing in a subscriber circuit/subscriber circuit module, a subscriber terminal equipment or a subscriber line can be implemented with the electronic hardware and software components integrated in the system. Furthermore, the telecommunications system provides for automatic testing of a telecommunication port, that, for example, can be initiated via a subscriber line circuit itself. The above-identified tests integrated in the system are centrally controlled by a processor a line/trunk group that is arranged between a switching network and a subscriber line unit of a telecommunications system. Several different procedures, initiated by events, are, for example: acceptance of commands from a coordination processor, sending messages to a coordination processor, connect testing access onto a unit under test (for example, subscriber line circuit), seize testing equipment, and implement test.
The events can be essentially subdivided into three types of event: commands/messages, peripheral events and internal events. Event recognition procedures as well as procedures initiated by events are controlled by the operating system of a processor. Respective test procedures are implemented by central control program modules given a subscriber circuit testing, a manual subscriber line testing or an automatic testing. These central control program modules are implemented in the group processor of a line/trunk group. The control program modules work according to the principle of a status/event machine, i.e. different jobs are implemented by the sub-program routines noted in program modules and initiated by events, dependent on the respective program status. Caused by a multiple occupation of an input by test modules of a test unit, an additional, complex event processing as well as administration outlay are added to a complex functioning of the control program module. Given a test request, initiated by a coordination processor, the central control program module is informed of the input of the subscriber unit to be tested at the subscriber line unit. It is not the switching technology that is responsible for the input of the subscriber line unit in this status but, rather, the testing technology, whereby a switching-oriented program module type noted in a device memory table is replaced by a test program module type. An unambiguous test module allocation on the basis of the multiple occupation of an input by this requires a high, complex administration and control outlay. Further, complex program module structures are required in order to initiate a testing procedure, for example a subscriber line circuit test, proceeding from the subscriber line circuit, as well as to implement testing procedures integrated in the system given an event processing.